Someone To Watch Over Me
by karatam
Summary: Anyone who messed with her girl was in for a world of pain.


**Title**: Someone To Watch Over Me  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairing**: Brittany/Santana  
**Spoilers**: Up to "Britney/Brittany"  
**Summary**: Anyone who messed with her girl was in for a world of pain  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

When Santana got the call, she was sitting at her family's annual reunion, wishing desperately that someone would just shoot her and put her out of her misery. There was a party going on at some football player's house (there was always a party going on) and she was missing out on it to hang out with cousins half her age. That shit doesn't fly.

So when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, Santana grabbed it with relief, grateful for the excuse to leave the room.

"Hello?"

A man's voice came on the other end, "Hello, is this, uh, Santana Lopez?"

"Who's asking?" She was about two seconds from hanging up on this creep.

"This is Dr. Richardson at Lima General Hospital. I have a Brittany Pierce here, and you're the only number on speed-dial."

It seemed like the air had just been sucked out of the room. Santana opened her mouth to speak, but her chest felt too tight, like there was a metal band around her ribs. Her hand reached out on instinct and grabbed the back of a chair; she needed the support. "Brittany? But…where are her parents? Is she alright?"

"We've been unable to reach her parents." If Santana had thought about it, she would have remembered that Brittany's parents were out of town on a business trip to Columbus. "She didn't have any identification on her besides her phone, so we need someone to come down and fill out some paperwork. The girl who brought her in didn't know enough of her personal information."

Santana was already walking out the door, ignoring the sound of her mother yelling at her to come back inside. It was really all she could do to keep from throwing up. "I'm on my way." Digging her keys out of her pocket, she quickly got into her car and revved the engine.

She was halfway to the hospital when she couldn't hold back anymore. She pulled off to the side of the road and barely made it to the bushes before she threw up. She stood there for a moment, bent at the waist and breathing hard, before she spat at the ground and gingerly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath, calming the racing thoughts in her mind. She needed to keep her head clear.

When she finally made it to the hospital – and whose idea was it to put it _that_ far away from her house – she burst through the doors and skidded to a halt in the lobby. She had no idea where she was supposed to go.

"Santana!" Her head whipped around at the sound of her name and she caught sight of Quinn standing in one of the hallways leading off from the lobby. Quinn's eyebrows were furrowed and she was biting her lip in that way she always did when she was secretly freaking out. "Thank goodness you're here. I didn't know what to do, and she wasn't saying anything, and I didn't know how to get her home and so I just called 9-1-1." Hazel eyes were round and terrified, bloodshot as if she had been crying earlier.

"Quinn, calm down. You _need_ to tell me what's going on." Santana's heart was beating out of control, but she kept her voice level and soothing.

"We were at Jason's house, and I swear, I only left her for like a minute. She hadn't been drinking anything all night, she just had some juice. And when I came back, she was completely out of it. She still just had her juice, but it was a new cup and I don't know what happened." Santana's hands were clenched into fists and she could feel her fingernails digging hard into her palms. "And then she just fell over and everyone freaked out. I saw some guy tuck pills into his pocket and just called the ambulance. I didn't know what else to do."

Santana turned away and closed her eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. "But nobody besides you touched her." Quinn shook her head. "Thank fuck. The doctors know all of this?"

"Yeah, I explained it all on the way over." Quinn moved to stand in from of her and put her hands on Santana's shoulders. She pulled the brunette toward her body and forced Santana into a hug. Santana's arms came up to wrap around Quinn's waist; she was certain her friend needed this as much as she did. "I'll bring you to her room." Quinn pulled back and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her down the hallway.

They stopped in front of room 143 and Quinn pushed Santana lightly toward the door. "I'll wait down the hall, okay?" She turned to go but Santana grabbed her hand.

"Thanks, Q. For being there." She stared right at Quinn, trying to communicate just how grateful she was. Quinn nodded and smiled softly before squeezing Santana's hand and walking away.

Santana took a breath and pushed open the door, stepping into the room quietly. Her eyes immediately fastened on the blonde lying on the hospital bed with her eyes closed. Santana moved to the foot of the bed and just stood there for a moment, watching Brittany's chest move up and down with every breath. All the horrifying scenarios that had been running through her mind slowly faded into the background as she stared at the most important person in her life.

She reached out a hand and gently placed it over Brittany's ankle, just letting it sit there, not moving. She heard a small noise and lifted her head to meet the bleary gaze of Brittany's blue eyes. "Hey San. Everything looks fuzzy. And I sound weird." Brittany smiled and tried to open her eyes more, but she didn't have much success.

"Hey, B. You gave us a little scare there, you know." She refused to cry. "How you feeling?"

"I think I'm floating. Am I floating, San? Or maybe flying!"

Santana tried to laugh, but it got caught at the back of her throat and all that came out was a strangled noise. "You're flying, B." She moved to the side of the bed and carefully brushed a lock of hair off of Brittany's forehead. The blond smiled up at her happily, seemingly unaware of just how terrified Santana had been. Noticing how Brittany's eyes kept closing before the blond forced them back open, Santana leaned down to kiss Brittany's forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

As soon as Brittany's breath evened out in sleep, a doctor came to the door with a clipboard of papers. His eyes flicked from Santana to Brittany, and he stepped back, motioning Santana to follow him into the hall. Then he handed her the forms, and pointed out what the hospital needed to know.

"Was she, um…"Santana couldn't force herself to finish the thought, her throat closing in sudden panic.

The doctor was quick to reassure her, "No, the exam indicated no signs, and you friend reached her before anyone else did, in any case." Santana could breathe again.

She sat down on a bench and uncapped a pen to start writing, making sure that she could still see Brittany's door out of the corner of her eye. Quinn came down the hall and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for long minutes before Quinn spoke up. "It was Tommy Davis." Santana glanced at her sideways, an eyebrow raised. "The boy with the pills. It was Tommy."

Santana's spine straightened and she looked Quinn dead in the eye. "You're sure?" Quinn nodded. "You and me are going to fuck him up. I don't care what they do to me, and I'll cover for you after, but we are going to fuck him up, okay?" Quinn nodded again, her jaw clenched.

Turning to stare at the numbers on the door, wishing it was open so she could actually see Brittany. Reassure herself once again that Brittany was alright, that she wasn't going anywhere. She felt Quinn's hand slip into hers and she squeezed tight.

/ /

The next day, when Santana came to visit Brittany after school, her knuckles were bruised and bloody. Brittany worried over them and Santana let her. She just kissed the blond on the forehead and watched Brittany carefully the entire time.

"Okay, new rule." Brittany tried to look serious, because Santana's rules were sometimes complicated. "No drinks from anyone but me and Quinn at parties, alright?"

Brittany cocked her head to the side. "Sure, San. But what if I really want something to drink and you and Quinn aren't there and someone gives me something?"

"Not even then. That's how they got the roofies into you last time."

"Roofies? Why would they give me shingles? My parents re-did the roof last summer."

"No, not roof shingles, roofies. Like a drug, but really bad."

"Oh, okay." Brittany smiled again, trusting Santana to look out for her.

When Brittany smiled at her, Santana felt that familiar protective instinct, only it was stronger than ever before. Anyone who messed with her girl was in for a world of pain.

/ /

When Tommy Davis finally went to the hospital, he was told that the knee he received to the groin had possibly rendered him infertile.

When Santana heard the news, she smiled and held onto Brittany's hand all the tighter.


End file.
